


[FIC] [ART] Wonderful Days Belong to the Past

by pocketcosmic



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Culture, Fanart, Kree (Marvel), Multi, Polyamory, Ritual Public Sex, polyamorous species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: Ronan has a proposition for Yon-Rogg, and he won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Minn-Erva/Yon-Rogg, Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg, Korath-Thak/Ronan the Accuser, Minn-Erva/Yon-Rogg (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	[FIC] [ART] Wonderful Days Belong to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Polyship Bingo
> 
> Square N3- Constellation
> 
> Note: Here, the blue Kree are referred to as Archetypes, the non-blue ('pink') Kree as Variants.

“Well, that wasn’t… too terrible?” Yon-Rogg thought aloud once the rest of the team had left the Hellion.

“It was our third unproductive mission in a row. Our only accomplishment this cycle so far is wasted fuel and possible hull damage.” Korath responded from behind the Ops station.

“Well, sure, but no one died.”

“A meager victory. I doubt the Supreme Intelligence will agree with you.”

Yon-Rogg placed a hand on Korath’s back. “That shining optimism is why I chose you to be my second in command.”

“And not because you needed a cybernetics expert close at hand for your ‘project’?” He murmured, raising an eyebrow.

Yon-Rogg quickly dropped his hand and masked his abashment with a chuckle. “Just for that, I’m gonna leave you to finish inspection alone.”

“Thank you.”

He hopped out the ship and headed for the door of the spaceport. Hopefully, he could leave quickly enough to avoid--

“Commander, may I have a word?”

Curse this long hallway.

“Ronan. Right, I know what you’re going to say, we still haven’t found that Skrull outpost, but honestly, it is hard enough to do reconnaissance without your trigger-happy Accusers scaring the locals. Starforce operations require—“

“Actually, I wished to discuss your team’s use of downtime.”

“Hm?” Yon-Rogg came to a halt. It wasn’t like he could run away from the blue giant.

“There has been some concern that Starforce has been drifting from tradition as of late. I would like to propose a change to your team’s schedule.”

“What do you have in mind?” Yon-Rogg had a vague idea where this ‘concern’ came from. Ronan and other aristocratic Archetypes were closely intwined with the upper echelons of the Kree military and government. The presence of two Variants into command positions had drawn considerable interest into the previously autonomous team.

“Are you familiar with the traditions of sexual exhibition in the history of the Kree military? It has been known since Ancient times that even the most veiled interpersonal dynamics are laid bare under the light of intimacy. This is still a regular part of Accuser training, and I believe it would benefit Starforce to begin, particularly given your new addition.”

There it was. It was only a matter of time before someone picked up on the tension between Minn-Erva and Vers. It must appear strange from the outside. Unlike many neighboring species, Kree had no taboos against having multiple partners. Of course, he wouldn’t dare tell Ronan why Minn-Erva was so jealous; three people are already too many to share a secret as big as this, especially when the subject of it was so curious herself.

“I don’t think that is necessary. We are operating just fine with our current setup,” Yon-Rogg said.

“Perhaps I should visit your meeting place to assess the group cohesion firsthand.”

“Now we really don’t need—"

“Supreme Accuser!”

_Ah, Pama._

Korath had abandoned the ship, drawn immediately to his bellicose idol.

‘”Korath-Thak.” Yon-Rogg could see Korath’s ever- serious expression brighten subtly at the address. “I was just speaking with Commander Yon-Rogg about your team. Does the Starforce regularly spend time together, intimately?”

“We usually go our separate ways after training sessions. If there is intercourse, it is in private.” Korath said, matter-of-factly.

 _Just go ahead and tell him everything_ , Yon-Rogg thought.

“I see. And do you think a routine of communal sexual presentation would be welcomed by the team?”

“I think we have a rather full schedule already,” Yon-Rogg cut in. “Korath, don’t you usually work in the lab after training most days?”

“I believe this change would be valuable,” Korath replied, directed more toward Ronan. He dragged his attention back to his commander. “If you are strongly opposed, we could convene with the Supreme Intelligence to arbitrate.”

“No need,” said Yon-Rogg, defeated. “Whatever Ronan wants to do is fine.” He was already dreading his next meeting, the last thing he wanted was to draw the AI’s ire with a departmental dispute.

“Excellent,” said Ronan. I will draw up a schedule. My partner Accuser, Tar-Nak, and I will join you on the third day of this cycle.” With that, he headed out of the port.

“You know, you aren’t subtle at all,” Yon-Rogg muttered, as Korath watched Ronan’s retreating back.

“I have no idea what you mean, Commander” Korath said curtly, and turned back to the ship.

The very next morning Yon-Rogg found that a new training schedule had been sent to his holo-projector. He suspected that Ronan must have had the idea in mind long before he’d brought it up. He examined the pairings, noting that Ronan was clearly aware of the relationships among the team and wrote up the schedule to explore all of them. He did have reservations about having his session with Vers precede the one with Minn-Erva; she was always very aggressive in ‘reclaiming’ him from the outsider.

He slipped on his robe and headed down the hall to Minn-Erva’s quarters. She tended to sleep in, something he was banking on today. His best bet was to get her in a good mood before she got the news.


End file.
